wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss/TalkArchive/2007/Jan
Peer Review, Feature Noms, etc. In the interests of guiding our new and excited new folks through the "process," I would like to do a few things on the Peer Review/Feature Noms pages, and wanted to get your thoughts (an "okay" would be okay, too). 1) I'd like to add a line to each page about the 1 Week Peer Review period - I think this is a good standard. 2) I'd like to add a bit of language at the top of the Peer Review page gently encouraging people to review each others' stuff, not just post their own stuff there for review. 3) I'd like to renominate a few of the pieces that got 4 "Yes" votes in the last round of voting so the new folks can have some examples on the "Feature Noms" page. I was thinking about Constitution, Gloria Steinem, and Flat Daddies. Since they've already gotten 4 "Yes"es, they don't need to go through Peer Review, right? Let me know what you think! --thisniss 19:41, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I just came up with the "1 week" rule (we have a 1 week rule for noms, so I copied that) and simply forgot to add anything about it to the pages. :Regarding people reviewing each others pages...Not to be cruel, but I wonder if they can? For example: one of the original problem pages was Abraham Lincoln. One of the posters came on and typed some random stuff and it wasn't very good. A bunch of friends of the OP come on and all voted for it to be nominated. With all those votes it would have been nominated. But, according to the rules, all the friends' votes were discqualified (see rules, #5 and #5.2). Now, that's the worst case scenario (However, it was finally fixed and featured!). There is another thing I am wondering: are the people who are posting on Peer Review wanting anyone's advice, or It-Getters' advice? Are they asking anyone to tear their baby apart, or do they want people who know what will get a page "featured" to guide them? When the page was created, I assumed it was going to be used for one thing, but I wonder if that is how people are seeing it? Which isn't a bad thing, BTW. :Which brings us to the "Re-Features". You may place any page on the "Features Voting Page" as you feel appropriate. The problem I was running into was that no one was voting--"Yes" or "No". Which I thought was kinda weird considering the pages that were up for nomination. I posted the link on "Current evets", the "hello" quick-talk template, the "Front Page" and anywhere else I could think (!) of. Nothing seemed to be working. I don't know what that means, if anything, but I suspect it may have to do with the number of people posting on a regular basis as opposed to number of people posting once and disappearing. I figure once we get a steady stream of people coming in, we will get a better response for pages to be nominated. Maybe we can wait for that, before posting pages that might not get nominated again (due to lack of voting, not quality). Just MHO. Good questions, as always.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:12, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Wizard Sure thing, wasn't Stephen's D&D character a wizard? If you find some pics, email them to me at EstebanColberto@wikiality.com. Also, look for some pics for the family and I'll do that one too. That page must see the light of day (sorry I've held it up)! When searching on google, try to find larger images. --Esteban Colberto 04:17, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I know the feeling about getting bogged down... too many ideas! I'll get back to the Rampaging Colbert one of these days. --Esteban Colberto 19:14, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Law Enforcement I would prefer to do the blocking, etc. You guys work on welcoming, saying hello, get familiar with the pages, etc. Go over to Peer Review and see who needs a little nudging, I'll play bad cop. Just make sure you tag pages to kinda guide me. And I don't mind the conversation; communication is the backbone of the admin world.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to, but it is a way to let people know you're around and know stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Check out the Common Mistakes Beginners Make page. I usually point them to that page and most follow what's on the page. Otherwise, I will go over to their page and post some section suggestions. Most people want to get their page Featured or at the very least want to hear good feedback. And I haven't had much time myself to follow through on most of those pages. So, go on and do what you can. BTW, I put added most of the pages at the bottom, which were ones that were nominated and didn't get enough votes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:46, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Wikiality:Admin Board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:44, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Don't forget there is a "talk page" linked to it for conversation between/amongst admins. So, it's not just jobs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:50, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Congratulations and welcome! I sit at the feet of a master of truthiness. Oh, and congrats on your monkey status but please, would you stop flinging poo?--Esteban Colberto 14:59, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Valentine for Stephen Don't forget to write a Valentines Day Card for Stephen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Would you be interested... in being an admin?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :There aren't expectations necessarily, but you will have to provide some information, so to speak... * blood sample * Social Security number * a tooth * sperm sample but, when you're on, you are "expected" to volunteer in the field of your choice: housekeeping, law enforcement, guide, diplomat.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :We have uniforms and a cache of weapons from which to choose: housekeepers get vacuums, diplomats get M-16s, guides get compasses and law enforcement get things I am not even allowed to type. :Superpowers: you will be allowed to block vandals, move pages, protect pages, delete images & pages. BTW Esteban recommended your adminship.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::You know what, I'm not gonna do anything until you write Stephen a Valentines Card! DAMNIT! But, yes you will be able to merge articles in a sense, but it can get complicated.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:23, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::So, do you mean that you want this promotion/upgrade?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Voila!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:14, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :You need to thank Esteban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review Put a note on Confucius about how you want to feature it, and I will respond there. Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Factoid A factoid is a small fact like a soundbite is a small bit of sound, a factoid is not a truthyism, which is what the page is turning into.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:14, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Peer Review As always you went and did some thinking...just kidding, but good questions, what you could do is go ahead and post some things you feel would be appropriate, then call them suggestions and ask others to change/alter as necessary. You can post that on the talk page, with a little link on the main page so people can see what's going on. If people feel anything you say needs adjustments, they can add to it, once everyone feels the "rules/guidelines? are finished, we can post it directly on the main page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Sometimes just posting stuff is a way to get people started. For instance, the way the Main Page looks I decided on with no input, or very little input, from anyone else. But, I didn't do it expecting it to stay that way forever...now, with the Main Page as a starting off point, other people have been offering improvements and other ideas. This is how all of it works: the games, the templates, rules/guidelines, etc. I just think if you continue to do what you've been doing--communicating--you can show other people how to get things done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :You do not know how hard it was to find this photo of you...Image:ReeseWitherspoonElection.jpg, which should be at the top of your talk page...(ahem)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:04, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::I am not Matthew Broderick, I just tried to find a picture with someone's hand raised...take a look at mine (above) that is so not me...I have a mac.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 28 January 2007 (UTC) John Edwards Slander? On a parody site? I'm not a lawyer, but if he did want to sue, he would have to admit to being John Edwards the psychic or Ken Berry, the actor, because that's whose pictures are on the page for John Edwards the former senator. I believe we are fine as far as "slander" goes. If, however, you want to change it (maybe because you feel guilty about the back massage) then you may, but no one here is saying you must...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Bingo Believe it or not, I was not able to play at that time : (--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:51, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, I never printed out a card, but I did play the "refresh game" the other day and got a real good one, a diagonal win with 5 vague terms, which I am sure would have won!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:01, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Work and Other Things Okay, go rewrite your script, while I will be making plans to go see Aaron Sorkin's new play. See ya later!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Dance Image I got this for something I was working on, but abandoned due to forgetfulness and unneccesity...thought you might could use it for your danse article...Image:LesBalletTrockaderodeMonteCarlo.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Originally, I was going to use that pic for the Fancy-pantsification tag, but liked the shopping leatherman would be better, in factiness, I popped him into your "Research Triangle" page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 23 January 2007 (UTC) SPELLING! ::Hmm...I was going for the other literal, "Research" + "Triangle" = "Danger!"...and nothing is more dangerous than a shopping leatherman. (especially a triangle-shaped shopping leatherman)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:01, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Oh Lord...lol...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:51, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Stockholm Syndrome I wanted to say something about that poor boy who was kidnapped, and how the whole O'Reilly blamed him for it! Go ahead, knock yourself out and post away!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :There was one minor change I made, and it will necessitate other changes. In the section you added, you claimed that a person might "by chance" be kidnapped, and that is wrong. Nothing happens by chance, everything is God's will. If someone is kidnapped, God is testing their faith in him. If the child was not rescued, it was because he did not prey pray enough. But I didn't change that part, because there were a few other things that needed adjustments too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:22, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Thank you, thank you, thank you. I think I shall call it the War on Norrisism. --Esteban Colberto 21:23, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Stephan Colbert! You can always email me, but I don't check my email as often as I check this website. So, it is more likely I would have seen a message here than any of my many emails accounts! Your image looks fine, go ahead and put it on any of the Colbert-O'Reilly links: # Stephen Colbert (or, if you want, "Stephan Colbert") # Bill O'Reilly # Pundit Exchange Program # Stephen Colbert in The No Spin Zone--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I just popped it in after doing some housekeeping. You can see it on Stephen Colbert in The No Spin Zone--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:29, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Dobbs Tie I cannot take full credit for it, but I hope that you see The Baby Jesus everytime you see it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Award As long as you don't delete your Wikiality.com awards, everything is cool. You may email me at WatchTV@wikiality.com--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :PhD, pffft...but can they alert the townsfolk with their "degrees"? As Ted Stevens would say: --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:58, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen Family I was watching Exit 57 today and saaw a skit where Stephen was playing a father, pipe and all. Amy Sedaris played the mother and Paul Dinello played the son. Unfortunately, the video quality was really bad, so the screenshots I took weren't the greatest, but I uploaded some images for you to use if you want. If not, no sweat. They are Father.jpg, Mother.jpg, Fatherandmother.jpg and Fatherandson.jpg. --Esteban Colberto 16:17, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Do you know how to use bittorrent? If so you can download it from here: torrent. If not, email me at EstebanColberto@wikiality.com and we'll see if we can arrange something. The show is a mixed bag in terms of funniness, but there are some gems, and Stephen, and the other SWC alums, rock of course. Also, thanks for using my images in Father and Confucius, I'm glad they found a home in funny articles! --Esteban Colberto 20:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Guote Good idea! It would be super easy. I was also thinking about doing an anti-fruote, with the quotes dripping blood or something. --Esteban Colberto 17:50, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Check out template:Qgay!--Esteban Colberto 18:28, 12 January 2007 (UTC) My favorite part My favorite part of the template is the Tucker Carlson picture.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:04, 12 January 2007 (UTC) As far as anyone else knows... You did call it, as long as you post it before anyone else does.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm lost, but post it all anyways!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, I completely forget that was even on here...I'm getting old...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Question Have you considered coming online while the show is airing?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:47, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :No, I just thought you might have fun playing along as the show airs...but now that you mention it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:59, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::LOL, okay, if you ever get a chance, you should come visit while the show is airing on the West Coast. Consider this an open invitation.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Tonight's Episode There's some Stephen dancing in tonight's episode! --Esteban Colberto 05:00, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Voting for Features Thank you for posting your stuff there. I don't know if I told you, but the whole purpose of opening up the Features feature to voting is so that people can learn what is truthiness and what is not. Oh, and bragging rights. Yeah, bragging rights, almost forgot--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Broadway Street Only people who have ever been to Long Beach would even know that. The Gay Spectrum will always be "evolving" as most of our pages will be.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:26, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Family Image Let me know what you decide. I can probably do it today. --Esteban Colberto 17:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Dear Nancy Of course they won't be delivered to her. LOL. Sorry, I thought it was obvious that it was a joke.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:44, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Post anything you want, in any fashion you deem appropriate to Satan's Handmaiden--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:29, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Nominate Are you going to nominate any of those?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Your new pages, of course!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, just asking if you thought any of them might be something you want nominated. Well, don't forget to nominate something if you feel it is feature-worthy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Rep, Senator Templates It is ready, but be sure you use the correct one...there is * senator * repst (for first) * repnd (for second) * repth (for fourth) and * repal (for At Large) and now that I feel it, I need one for reprd...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, and now... * reprd (for third)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for talking about it, I wouldn't have noticed that I missed on--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:31, 7 January 2007 (UTC) 110th Updates Oh, how sweet it is!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:16, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I was just saying how sweet it must be to delete certain names, like George Macacawitz--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Talk Do not worry about the length of pages, as they can be archived.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem, talking is better than not talking. Even though I can read minds...but, seriously...it is always helpful to let everyone know what's going on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) New Pages Up For Votes Be sure to vote for the pages that have been renominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:52, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Re: Constitution, go check out the original date of posting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) American Categories There is always the tried and true tags: "American", and "Happy Baby Jesus". But there is also "touched". Do you have any ideas for other preferred categories? Truthy? Blessed? Please post below...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Just something to indicate that it's Stephen/Jesus/American approved "culture" or "literature" or whatever. Maybe "Not Destroying America"? Or some kind of Newbery/Caldecott-like Stephen's/J.C.'s/America's "Seal of Approval"?? "Truthy" and "Blessed" are probably both better (and easier) as catch-alls. I doubt Wigfield counts as "Blessed," but it is certainly Truthy. I can obviously just use "American," tho. I'm a little embarrassed not to have thought of that - I guess it's because I'm usually writing about un-American or religious topics. This is what I get for my secular deviations. --thisniss 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Touched is like blessed, but it is more of a recommendation of the information and not a "stamp of approval" which is what Blessed can do. Also, American is similar to truthy, but it doesn't quite say it. I can work on them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::I can add them to the "To Do" List--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Anything can be made, and adapted and used or not used as people see fit. I made one that no one uses, but it's still there until someone can find a use for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Both, all, as long as they are not duplicates, or un-Truthy. But it is preferred if there is some kind of template attached to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not used? All categories should be used, otherwise they are not necessary. Templates can be unused, because eventually they might be used...the unused template is "beo" (for bring 'em on) I couldn't get the language right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I remember him mentioning once the Stephen Colbert Book Club (Like Oprah's Book Club). I believe it consisted of him, Louis Farrakhjan, Mahmoud Ahmadinwhateverijhad, and Mel Gibson's Father. --Esteban Colberto 14:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::I made a template and category. Let me know if this works for you/is what you had in mind. I don't mind changing any of it...--Esteban Colberto 15:04, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::I understand what you mean, and my gut has actually been flip-flopping on this issue. That's why I tagged, then de-tagged the Holy Bible page with the category. I would assume that would be a book that Stephen would reccomend actually reading, nixo-facto Stephen hasn't been 100% consistent with the non-reading of books thing, so I don't know. I guess I'm confused and someone needs to hit me with antacid of truthiness. --Esteban Colberto 18:14, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Also, you can see me and WatchTV grappled with this issue on the history of the Blink page, which Stephen said he read in an interview.--Esteban Colberto 18:17, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Kentucky What else should be done to the page? WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer is wanting it to be used as a featured article. --Tbaughm 03:44, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :If you could do some of the work for those links it would be helpful. I won't be anywhere near a computer for the next 3-4 days, so it might be easier for you to do it. I reverted the table to a point (mainly to remove the profanity) but i can rework the one section later to make it more truthy. Thanks for your help --Tbaughm 07:09, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Wigfield Disambig Ok, formatting is really subjective, truthiness is not!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Gay I even have an idea for a picture...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:44, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Family, The American Family Would your family page be better on The American Family, since no other type of family is worthy of the truthiness treatment?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Would you like me to redirect Family to The American Family then?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::I believe you used an incorrect phrase. "Bad Celebrities" should instead be: "Hollywood Liberals"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:05, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::It isn't a question of trusting me. As a "Mrs. Colbert", it should be your choice whether or not to adjust the page, since you've been working on it. I don't edit another Mrs. Colbert's page; it's one of the benefits!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I know it's not finished yet, but this page rocks so far.--Esteban Colberto 04:45, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Have no fear citizen! This experiment is all about collaboration. I was only trying to ensure that you would get credit for your writing. Whenever you need help, just give me a shout out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I can create something for you probably tomorrow or this weekend. I do seem to remember an episode where he had a pipe but can't think of which one...--Esteban Colberto 07:14, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I'd love to contribute to your page! --Esteban Colberto 07:30, 4 January 2007 (UTC) TV Not a problem, I just changed the template, so it work the new way (check it out)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen New Year Thank You, and truthy New Year to you too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Re: WSGRSG Thanks! Feel free to add your own gut's research to the Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group's research Project(s). --Trutheality 20:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) D&D Thanks for the help on the D&D page, it's much truthier now. user: St Catty 9:53, 31 January 2007 Welcome aboard the truthiness express! Glad to have you as an admin on the site! --uno 03:46, 3 February 2007 (UTC)